


Miraculous Ladybug One-Shots

by ellywolf111



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Ships It, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellywolf111/pseuds/ellywolf111
Summary: Just a bunch of short one-shots I will post here when I get inspired.Summaries1) Argument Turned Reveal - I Promise I Won't Forget This One: Marinette and Adrien get into an argument and more is revealed than intended.2) The Joke that Revealed It All: Inspired by “Duel Identity Kissing Crisis” by CallistoNicol on AO3 who had Marinette realize they were the same person because of a joke Adrien tells.
Kudos: 28





	1. Argument Turned Reveal - I Promise I Wont Forget This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea at 3 am and wrote it down. With a little revision, it turned into this really short one-shot. 
> 
> Marinette and Adrien get into an argument and more is revealed than intented.

The lesson had ended earlier than usual today, allowing the students of Mrs. Bustier’s class to chat amongst themselves until the bell rang for lunch. Alya, as usual, took the opportunity to talk about her favorite superhero ladybug and her increasingly favorite topic: the potential relationship between Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“I’m telling you, she doesn’t push him away anymore!”

“Not pushing him away doesn’t necessarily mean she’s interested though...” Marinette tried to argue, although it wasn’t much use. Once Alya had her mind set on something there wasn’t much you could do to change it, especially if she believed she had facts on her side. 

“No, but it’s something! Don’t you think they’ve been getting rather cozy, boys?” Alya asked the two friends sitting below them.

“I don’t know babe. I’ll leave the detective work up to you,” Nino said, adjusting the cap on his head. 

“Adrien?” Alya said turning to the blonde.

“I agree that they’re definitely closer. Closer than ever,” Adrien grinned.

“See!” Alya pointed to Adrien.

“Close doesn’t mean together,” Marinette said. Alya looked at her with surprise. Did she really just argue with Adrien, and without stuttering? While she was nervous to go against Adrien she wanted to hold her ground on this. She knew that she and Chat weren’t together, but she couldn’t let them know how she knew that.

“But flirting does,” Adrien argues.

“Who said anything about flirting?” Marinette asked, getting heated, standing up from her seat. She could see Arlen getting heated right back as he shoots up from his own. She knew he was a fan of Ladybug, but not to this extreme. 

“I did!”

The bell rang for lunch and Alya grabbed Nino by the arm whispering something about letting them argue it out by themselves. 

“Chatton is the one who flirts!”

“Yeah but lately she’s been flirting a lot! And not to mention all the times she’s kissed him!” 

“Those were all Akuma situations, either one or both of us weren’t aware of it happening. So it doesn’t really count.”

“Well, it’s not my fault I can’t remember! That doesn’t mean it didn’t happen! Wait...” Adrien began to process the last couple of exchanges.

“Don’t remember...” Marinette paused looking into his eyes. All of a sudden the two realized how close they’d gotten during the argument. Somehow Marinette had made her way around her desk until they were face to face with her pressed up against her desk. Marinette’s eyes widened. “Kitty?”

Adrien’s eyes followed suit as he asked, “M’Lady?”

Slowly Marinette’s hands came up to cover her shocked expression. 

“M’Lady!” Adrien's exclaimed excitedly. He scooped her up and spun her around. “I found you!” 

Her arms shot up and around his neck for balance as she landed on the opposite side of where she was. “You’re... you’re not disappointed?”

“What! Of course not!” Adrien said with the biggest grin she’d ever seen. But then it fell into a pout. “Are you disappointed it’s me?”

“What! No!” She was blushing furiously. “I’m just shocked by it all.” Then she frowned and punched his shoulder.

“Ow,” she said rubbing the place she touched him, frowning. “What was that for?”

“We’re not supposed to know!”

“Well, we do now!” His frown disappeared, replaced by the biggest smile again. “I found you, Bugaboo.” 

Marinette was sure she was as red as a tomato now. “Oh screw it!” She said lunging forward, grabbing Adrien by the collar and pulling him toward her till their lips crashed together. 

After a second of shock, Adrien kissed right back with just as much passion. She could feel him smirking against her lips. “Stupid cat” she muttered before kissing him deeper. 

Adrien pushed her back until her bum hit his desk. He lifted her up and deposited her onto its surface while she tugged harder on his overshirt, wrapping one arm back around his neck and into his blonde locks. Adrien had one hand on the desk supporting them and one on her right cheek guiding her into a deeper kiss. 

“Hopefully they haven’t killed each other, oh!” Alya said surprised as she opened the classroom door. 

Marinette would have fallen off the desk from her own surprise if Adrien hadn’t been glued to her, keeping her steady. 

“Oh wow dudes,” Nino said from behind Alya, “didn’t see that coming.”

Now both Adrien and Marinette were tomatoes. 

“I think it’s about damn time you made a move, Mari,” Alya said, smirking. 

“How did you know I did?” Marinette said, straightening her jacket. It was a little difficult considering Adrien hadn’t moved at all from their compromising position of him standing between her legs, now holding on to her hips. 

“Adrien’s too clueless to have put it together that you’ve liked him all year.”

“All year?” Adrien asked her, smirking.

“Shut up,” Marinette said readjusting her pigtails. He just kissed her cheek in response. 

“Well we came back to make sure you wouldn’t miss lunch but it seems you got it covered with you eating each other’s faces off,” Alya smirked at the two.

“I could go for seconds,” Adrien whispered to Marinette, earning another punch in the shoulder. He chuckled but kissed her cheek again. “You wound me, princess... literally.” 

“Let’s go eat,” Marinette said, pushing him away enough to jump down and fix her clothes and his because he was obviously useless in his love-struck state.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her as they walked out of the classroom together. “I promise I won’t forget that one.” 

Marinette could only giggle in return.


	2. The Joke that Revealed It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien tells a joke that only Ladybug had shared with Chat, Marinette is forced to confront the fact that they're the same person. How will each of them feel about who is under the mask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by “Duel Identity Kissing Crisis” by CallistoNicol on AO3 who had Marinette realize they were the same person because of a joke too.

Last night she had thought of a stupid joke and thought of him. He laughed when she told him, saying he was finally getting through my shell if I was able to come up with puns just for him. She laughed and shook her head in response. Now she wasn’t laughing. Because here he was again telling the same joke to his friend, only he had a different face. Ladybug had told that joke to Chat Noir. So why was Adrien telling Nino her original joke? 

“My friend came up with it last night! Isn’t it funny? She’s so clever,” Adrien smiled.

“You and your puns man, I’ll never get it,” Nino said, shaking his head.

No. This can’t be happening. Alya shoved her shoulder to get her attention as class was starting, but she still just sat in shock. No. 

“Girl, are you okay? You don’t look well…”

I don’t feel well. Marinette shot up from her seat and rushed out of the room with her hand covering her mouth. She tried not to look at the concerned faces of her classmates, especially a certain blonde. She slammed the stall open in the bathroom and threw up her light breakfast. 

“Are you okay Marinette?” Tikki’s little voice rang out. She could only nod in response. “What happened? Are you sick?”

“Adrien is Chat. Chat is Adrien,” Marinette said in a monotone voice, sitting back on the cold, probably gross, bathroom tile, resting her head on the tops of her knees. A minute ago she was about to have a panic attack, now she was overwhelmingly numb. She needed to think. 

“How... How did you..” Tikki started to ask but couldn’t find the right phrasing. 

“It was the joke. I told him that joke last night on parole. He said he heard it from a female friend, and he couldn’t have heard it from anyone else. I made it up,” Mari explained, looking up from the spot on the ground she’d been staring into Tikkis's large blue eyes. “It’s him isn’t it?” She already knew the answer.

“Yes.” There was no use lying to her holder anymore.

“Oh my god.” Marinette put her head between her knees, trying to stay grounded. Hearing the bathroom door creak open Tikki flew into her side bag. 

“Marinette? Are you okay?” Alya’s soothing voice asked.

“No.” She wasn’t.

“Do you need me to call your parents?”  
Marinette nodded. She knew it wasn’t a long-term solution but right now she didn’t want to be here. Her dad came by the school to pick her up ten minutes later. Alya explained that she had gotten sick during class and told him she’d be by to drop off the classwork she'd be missing. She wanted to thank them both for being there for her but couldn’t find the strength to talk. 

The rest of the day she nibbled on crackers and laid in bed thinking about what this could mean. How would it affect their friendship, their dynamic? How was she going to face either one of them? No, they were the same person. Chat is Adrien. Adrien is Chat. 

By the time the sun was setting she still hadn’t come up with a proper answer to her questions. They had patrol again tonight, but could she face him when she still didn’t know how to feel? She knew she should text him, tell him she wasn’t going to show up, but instead, she rolled over and buried her head into her giant cat pillow. Ironic. Avoiding one cat to find solace in a stuffed one. 

She slept late the next morning, but her head felt less foggy. Maybe she could come up with some real solutions today. Hearing her move around upstairs her mother came up to tell her they let her on purpose and that she needed her rest. She gladly took the warm plate of soup dumplings. She thanked her mom and began to eat. First I skip patrol, now I’m missing school. Why has this affected me so much? She felt even worse thinking about Adrien. Chat wanted to know for so long who she was behind the mask. He would be happy, wouldn’t he? Would he? Or would he be disappointed? 

That was something she always wondered about. Everyone looked up to Ladybug. They all thought she was perfect, but Marinette? She was a clutz who couldn’t get a single sentence out in front of the guy she liked. She wasn’t as great as Ladybug. He would be disappointed. Marinette pushed one dumpling towards Tikki. Although it wasn’t sweet, she nibbled at the top. 

“What are you thinking Marinette?” 

She swallowed. “Chat… Adrien... loves Ladybug. I’m Ladybug… but I’m not.” Tikki looked confused. “I mean. She’s perfect and great in all situations, but me? I’m just Marinette. I’m clumsy, I fall over my own feet. And I can’t be the person he loves if I’m not in costume.”

“Marinette,” Tikki said, swooping up to her eye level. Placing a small hand on her cheek as she went on, “Adrien doesn’t just love you because you’re a superhero. He loves you for who you are.” Floating down to sit in Mari’s cupped hands she continues to cheer her up. “You might think you in civilian form are so different from Ladybug, but I know they’re the same. All the miraculous does is give you powers, you choose how to use them and who you want to be.”

“Thanks, Tikki,” Mari said smiling down at her Kwami. She decided right then that she would go on patrol tonight and confront Chat about what she was feeling. Even if she didn’t fully know what that was. 

By the time patrol came around she still didn’t know, but she was still determined. They met at the Eiffel tower like usual, Chat was there beaming at her, making her feel guilty. “M’Lady! You came! I got worried when you didn’t show last night.” Now she felt more guilty. 

“Sorry, Kitty. I’m afraid I don’t have a very good explanation for that either. But um, we need to talk.”

“Okay bugaboo.” He looked concerned at her serious tone. “What happened?”

“I don’t know how to say this. I… I know who you are… Adrien.” 

He looked shocked. “H-how?”

“I’ll get to it I promise.” She took a deep breath. “I missed patrol last night because I was in shock. I couldn't wrap my head around it I don’t think. I mean you act so differently. I guess I do too.” 

“Wait… do you know me? I mean like personally?”

“Um… yeah.”

“Really?” He asked shocked and excited. “Were you… disappointed?”

“Disappointed! No! You’re going to be disappointed by me!”

“I could never M’Lady!”

“But you will be!” They both took a moment to breathe. “Okay. One step at a time. I guess for this to make sense you should know who I am. Tikki spots off.” Pink light engulfed her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, not ready to see his reaction yet.

“Marinette?” She winced. “How could I not have seen it before? I’m an idiot! This is great!” Chat said, making her open her eyes.

“You’re… okay?”

“Okay? I’m more than okay! I found you! I mean, technically you found me, but still!” He wrapped his arms around her. “M’Lady and my Princess are one in the same.”  
She giggled at the nickname she had forgotten Chat called her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Then his face fell a little. “Is that why you weren’t at school today?”

Marinette looked down ashamed. “Kinda. Yeah. Um, I found out yesterday in class.”

“How?” he interrupted.

“You told Nino my joke.”

“Oh, oh….”

“Yeah, I was so shocked my emotions overwhelmed me. Alya called my parents and told them I was sick. They let me sleep in this morning thinking I was sick so I missed school. And I missed patrol last night because I didn’t know what to say to you. I mean…” She avoided looking at him. “I’m not Ladybug. I’m just Marinette.”

“Just Marinette! Marinette is amazing!” He opened his arms wide and moved around enthusiastically. “You’re class president and the best designer I know (which is saying something) and you can bake amazing treats I would die for. You care so much about not only your friends but also people you've never met. I can see Ladybug in you every day! I was just too stupid to connect the dots.”

“You’re not stupid Kitty…” Marinette said rubbing her arm awkwardly. “I wouldn’t have figured it out if I didn’t hear you tell that joke to Nino. I mean, I couldn’t say a coherent sentence around you.”

“Why is that?” Oh no, she didn’t think about how to answer that. “Do you… not like me?”

“No! Kitty, no!” Marinette said reaching out and grabbing his hand in an attempt to make him understand how wrong he is. “I like you! A lot. Like, alot-alot,” she said shyly. 

“A lot-a lot? Like, like-like?”

Marinette giggles at their attempts to beat around the bush. “Yeah… I-I love you Adrien…” Please let this go over well.

“You love me? M’Lady loves me!” He threw his arms around her making her giggle again as she warped her own arms around him. “I love you too, Princess!” Marinette didn’t think she'd ever seen him this happy. Her cheeks went red at the thought that she was the one to make him feel this way. 

They spend the rest of patrol jumping on rooftops and laughing at times where they almost confessed or could have revealed themselves. They had found each other and they were happy.  
The next day Marinette managed to not be late to school by some miracle. As she approached campus Adrien stepped out of his limo holding a bouquet of roses. “Princess!” He called out as he approached her. She giggled at him and embraced him when he opened his arms wide for her. 

“Hello, Kitty,” she whispered. “Are those for me?”

“Of course M’Lady,” he said bringing them around and letting her sniff them.” 

“They’re beautiful Adrien,” she smiled up at him.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he smirked back. He leaned down and kissed her. She practically melted, not believing this was happening. She was finally kissing Adrien Agreste. Not that she hasn’t technically kissed him before, but she didn’t think Akuma situations really counted. 

The snap of a picture being taken broke the two apart to see Alya and Nino standing nearby. 

“Girl, if you don’t tell me what happened right now…” Alya said, already forwarding the picture to Marinette. Chloe’s screams of disgust and astonishment could be heard from the other side of the steps. She’d have to come up with some sort of excuse to tell everyone of how they got together later, but for now, she was just happy to be in her partner’s arms.


End file.
